Soal Wanita
by Keyoteapo
Summary: Apa kalian pernah percaya perkataan seorang wanita atau sejenisnya? Hanya bertanya, tapi bukan 'kah mereka makhluk yang begitu membingungkannya di muka bumi ini? Oh, ayolah akui saja.
1. Perkataan Yang Tak Dapat Dipercaya

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

* * *

Jadi, ini adalah pintasan kebingunganku soal wanita. Benar-benar membuatku bingung. Soal perasaan mereka yang kadang terlihat seperti kenyataan, tetapi perkiraan itu kandas dan membuat hal tersebut menjadi seonggok bualan semata.

Entah mengapa sikap mereka benar-benar membuat semua perkiraan dan perhitungan eksak itu rasanya seperti salah. Kalau diibaratkan sebuah lukisan. Wanita itu abstrak. Aneh tapi memikat, dengan warna dan kasarnya gerakan yang digunakan pelukis untuk memoles media di lukisannya. Iya, aku paham kalian bingung. Anggap saja, ini angin lalu. Aku memakluminya.

Baiklah, di siang itu SMA Karakura sedang istarahat makan siang untuk menghilangkan penat setiap warganya, kecuali petugas kantin yang sibuk pada saat itu. Jadi, sesosok pemudi berambut hitam pendek di atap sekolah sedang dikerumuni siswa-siswi yang berteriak; "Terima, Rukia." "Terima saja, Rukia." "Habis ini, makan-makan gratis." Ya, biasa. Ironinya seseorang yang berhasil menyatakan cintanya dan diterima oleh target, maka hukumnya sangat disarankan atau dipaksa untuk mentraktir atau memberikan makan orang secara percuma atau gratis.

Memang seperti beramal, tapi sedikit gila, karena katanya kebahagiaan itu harus dibagi-bagi. Ya, tapi 'kan jadi rugi. Karena ini bukan pergelatan pesta pernikahan, saudara-saudara. Jadi, sikapilah dengan bijak teman-teman Anda yang baru saja menjalin kasih dan ditodong rengekan makan gratis.

Tapi tunggu, pemuda berambut merah jabrik menatap pemudi yang di hadapannya dengan penuh harap—pemudi yang disoraki dengan nama, Rukia.

Pemudi itu akhirnya memecah keriuhan dari segerombolan anak-anak di sekitarnya, mencoba mengumpulkan suara untuk sekadar mengheningkan momentum yang menurutnya akan menjadi sebuah hal yang akan menjadi sebuah main frame klimaks pada sebuah adegan film.

Iya, maafkan aku yang telah membuat Rukia seperti ratu drama. Tidak, bukan itu maksudku.

"Aku juga menyukaimu."

Ucapan Rukia benar-benar mengeheningkan lingkungan di sekitarnya secepat kedipan mata. Yang mana, orang-orang di sekitarnya semua terkejut, bahkan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Bahkan menarik perhatian orang yang awalnya tidak memerdulikan situasi tersebut—ikut terkejut dengan kata-kata pemudi bertubuh semampai itu. Rasanya seperti mustahil, kata-kata tersebut keluar dari mulut Rukia.

Iya, pemuda di hadapannya dan orang-orang-yang-berharap-mendapat-traktir-makan-gratis terkejut dengan senang. Meski, sangat amat senang, tapi rasanya itu hanya kesenangan semu.

Rukia mengetahui tindakan dan ucapannya, ia seperti seseorang yang telah memprediksi akibat dari perbuatannya. Hasilnya? Tentu sesuai keinginannya. Ia menarik perhatian semua orang di atap sekolah pada dirinya kini.

"Tapi, aku menyukaimu dengan caraku. Bukan caramu."

Lalu, ia memainkan peran seperti ratu drama dan membuat bingung semua orang dalam sekejap.

Pemuda di depannya pun angkat bicara, mencoba untuk menjadi wali dari orang-orang yang mulai berbisik seperti virus menyebar.

"Ergh, … maksudmu?"

Pertanyaan tersebut hanya membuat lawan bicara pemuda tersebut tersenyum.

"Ya, Renji aku menyukaimu. Tapi … tidak seperti kau menyukaiku. Atau lebih tepatnya, aku tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti yang kau rasakan terhadapku."

Momentum ini mengingatkanku pada sebuah kutipan, yang menyatakan bahwa kata yang paling menyakitkan adalah kata 'hampir'.

Seperti suasana yang diciptakan Rukia kini. Ia membuat pemuda yang disapa Renji, hampir bahagia tak tertolong. Lalu hampir membuat orang-orang kelaparan mendapatkan imbalan di perutnya. Juga hampir membuat beberapa yang-tidak-tertarik-lalu-tertarik tersenyum sepah, entah untuk mengejek pemuda yang sedang berjuang untuk mendapatkan seorang wanita di sekolah atau hanya ingin mengungkapkan apa yang ada di dalam benaknya, "Rukia tetaplah Rukia." Karena sebagian orang yang mengetahui karakter Rukia, ia bukan seseorang yang akan memberitahukan perasaannya secara terang-terangan. Maksudku, bukan terang seperti cara matahari menyinari bumi. Bukan, mengertilah.

Pemuda itu menunduk dan orang-orang yang mengelilingi dua sejoli seperti lingkaran merah pusat poin tertinggi dalam memanah mulai mengeluh, dan berkata "Yah, … sayang sekali." Serta mulai menepuk pundak pemuda—yang disebut Renji perlahan, seolah tepukan itu berbunyi; "Sabarlah, Renji."

Renji pun tersenyum pahit. "Lalu ... apa maksudmu dengan tingkah lakumu tadi, Rukia? Sengaja membuatku berharap?" Ya, kalian bisa bayangkan, bagaimana perasaan Renji untuk membingkai kata-kata setelah tahu harapannya pupus.

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan dan juga memberi jawaban apa yang kau mau dengar dan apa yang kalian inginkan secara bersamaan." Tidak, Rukia memang memiliki status sosial yang baik, tapi perkataannya barusan tidak bermaksud meremehkan orang lain, meski sangat terdengar sangat meremehkan dan terlalu sombong. Tidak, ia tidak sesombong itu.

Perkataan Rukia membuat lawan bicaranya terkekeh. Seperti seseorang yang tertawa tetapi hal yang membuatnya tertawa sangat tidak lucu atau tidak lucu sama sekali, dan tertawa tersebut nampak seperti ejekan. "Ya, seperti yang semua tahu. Rukia tetaplah Rukia."

Rukia pun tersenyum. "Kau mengenalku lebih baik dibandingkan diriku sendiri, Renji." Ia pun melangkah ke arah pemuda di hadapannya, mencoba untuk mendekatkan jarak mereka. "Terima kasih dan maaf."

Ketegangan pun mulai mencair, tingkah laku pemuda tersebut pun mulai hangat. "Apa kita benar-benar tidak bisa berhubungan lebih dari sekadar teman, Rukia? Kau benar-benar tidak mau memberiku sedikit kesempatan, ha?" Lalu ucapan Renji pun membuat sekelilingnya dipenuhi gelak tawa. Antara lucu dan miris, Rukia pun hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng.

Tetapi, apa kalian termasuk seseorang yang menyukai film yang memiliki credit adegan lanjutan setelah ending suatu film? Jadi, ketika kalian tahu film itu sudah berakhir tetapi masih ada lanjutan setelah lampiran tulisan pendukung film tersebut selesai dipaparkan. Kalau iya, berarti kalian sama denganku.

Karena pada saat itu, ada pertanyaan yang akhirnya lagi-lagi membuat hening suasana di atap sekolah Karakura tersebut.

"Lalu, Rukia ... apa kau benar-benar tidak menyukai siapa pun di sini? Maksudku, apa tidak ada seseorang yang membuatmu tertarik?"

Pertanyaan itu seperti adegan selipan setelah credit film yang habis dipaparkan, seolah mengucapkan mantra untuk memanggil déjà vu menyapa ingatan.

Dan ...

"Tentu."

Lalu pemudi itu tersenyum.

"Tentu, ada orang yang membuatku tertarik."

Selayaknya déjà vu, lagi-lagi ucapan Rukia membuat semua orang tertegun termasuk orang-yang-tidak-tertarik-lalu-tertarik-lalu-tersenyum-pahit-lalu-kembali-tertarik. Maafkan kebiasaan burukku dalam mendeskripsikan seseorang dengan cara yang sangat sampah seperti ini, maksudku terlalu berlebihan dalam menggunakan kata dan selalu me-majemuk-kan kalimat. Tapi, tolong biasakan dan maklumi sikapku.

"Benarkah?"

"Siapa?"

"Apa aku?"

"Ah, tidak mungkin."

"Ternyata Rukia masih menyukai lawan jenis, syukurlah."

Lalu kata-kata tersebut bermunculan saling bertabrakan satu sama lain. Yang mana Renji menatap Rukia penuh harap, lalu dibalas Rukia dengan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan; "Bukan kau, Renji. Percayalah." Setelahnya harapan Renji pun pupus kembali.

Dengan kondisi yang kurang kondusif, Rukia pun mencoba menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya dengan melihat ke sekitar lingkungannya, seolah seperti seorang pemburu yang mencari target buruannya lalu menggunakan telunjuknya seperti senapan yang siap untuk melumpuhkan target buruannya.

Iya, jari Rukia berhenti pada seseorang yang jauh dari kerumunan. Jari tersebut membuat semua mata tertuju pada sasaran tujuannya.

Tak kalah dengan semua mata yang tertuju pada target tujuannya, benar sekali, jari itu menunjuk seorang pemuda berambut oranye yang mana sangat heran dan terkejut bukan main atas perlakuan jari telunjuk Rukia terhadapnya. Karena sekarang ia merasa seperti santapan yang begitu menggiurkan untuk disantap.

"Dia," ucap Rukia seolah seperti pemburu yang sudah hampir keseluruhan menekan pelatuk senapannya dan kata-kata selanjutnya bagai peluru yang akan menembak target.

"Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki."

Apa kalian tahu? Benar, ia baru saja menyebut namaku. Kuulangi, benar-benar namaku.

 **Selanjutnya …**


	2. Membingungkan dan Rasa Penasaran

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

 **...**

Tunggu. Tidak, maksudku sekarang apa yang sedang terjadi? Astaga, bukan perkataan Rukia yang membuatku terkejut. Bukan, tapi reaksi yang akan dibuat setelah wanita yang sepertinya kehilangan akalnya itu menyebut namaku, sedang aku dalam kondisi yang tidak begitu diuntungkan di sini.

"Kurosaki?" tanya wanita berambut oranye di sampingku seraya melihatku dengan tatapan interogasi, seolah berkata: "Apa yang sebenarnya sudah kau lakukan Ichigo?!"

Sebentar, boleh aku mengingat kembali kejadian tadi? Jadi, siang itu rasanya pelajaran di sekolah benar-benar membuat penat. Saat istirahat aku benar-benar ingin menghilangkan penat dengan makan siang di atap gedung.

Dan sekarang aku sudah mendapat pukulan dari Tatsuki, dia adalah temanku— _ergh_ … bagaimana mengatakannya ya, kita tidak sedekat itu untuk dikatakan sebagai teman tapi kami dulu berlatih di dojou bersama, dan mungkin sepertinya sekarang dia menganggapku seperti debu yang harus dibersihkan. Intinya dia adalah sahabat Inoue, yang entah mengapa setelah menatapku dan menyebutkan namaku dengan lirih, wanita tadi, Inoue pergi dari hadapanku memamerkan punggungnya.

Tidak lupa, Tatsuki mengekor wanita tadi setelah mencoba menghantamkan tinjunya pada kepalaku yang bahkan tak mengetahui kesalahan apa yang baru saja kepalaku buat. Kembali lagi soal status pertemananku dengan Tatsuki, itu memang perlu dipertanyakan.

Oh, Tuhan ... sebenarnya ada apa dengan wanita?

Belum selesai dibuat bingung oleh reaksi Inoue—tidak, jangan tanya reaksi Tatsuki, dia memang seperti itu—jika kalian mengamati kerumunan di tengah atap yang seperti lingkaran merah poin anak panah kini mulai membuyar karena anak panah yang tertancap keluar dari lingkaran tersebut, iya maksudku, Rukia. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke arahku.

"Biar aku saja, Ichigo," kata Rukia tersenyum seraya berlari mengejar sesamanya—maksudku, sejenisnya. Ah, tidak. Maksudku ... orang yang bisa saja tersakiti karena ucapannya tadi.

Hmm, kenapa aku bisa berkata seperti itu ya? Tapi ... 'kan mungkin saja. Sebenarnya apa yang baru saja kepalaku perbuat? Mengapa hari ini banyak spekulasi yang membuatku berpikir bahwa diriku lumayan tampan. Tuhan, apa yang baru saja terlintas di kepalaku ini?

Tapi, memang tampangku tidak buruk juga, oh ayolah. Oke, baiklah aku akan berhenti memuji diriku sendiri, iya aku tahu kalian ingin memuntahkan sesuatu karena ini. Baiklah, aku berhenti.

Berbicara soal wanita, aku pernah membaca bahwa sebenarnya setiap laki-laki yang lahir berawal dari perempuan. Aku tahu, memang sedikit gila. Tapi setelah kupikir, itu memang kemungkinan yang sesungguhnya bisa terjadi. Karena bila kalian ingat pelajaran biologi soal sistem penentuan kelamin menggunakan XY, kalian akan familiar dengan kromosom betina terdiri dari dua kromosom X atau disebut kelamin homogenik karena memiliki kromoson yang sama, sedangkan kromosom penentu kelamin jantan atau heterogenik, karena terdiri dari dua kromosom yang berbeda yang mana memiliki satu Y.

Kalau boleh memiliki pemikiran gila, kromosom Y ini termasuk gen dominan yang berperan dalam pembentukan testis sehingga dapat berakibat menghasilkan kelamin jantan pada sistem penentuan kelamin. Yang mana bertingkah sebagai 'benda-asing' yang dianggap tubuh seperti selayaknya virus dan membuat kelainan pada dua kromosom X lalu menggantikan posisi atau mengambil alih tahta salah satu kromosom X dengan dirinya sendiri.

Iya, aku tahu pemikiran tidak logisku memang dapat diapresiasi dengan kebingungan yang mendalam dan tanpa arah. Hmm, maksudku... dengan kedekatan dari dua kromosom itu seharusnya perempuan dapat mudah dimengerti oleh laki-laki, bukan? Tapi, tidak.

Kalian tahu arti dari kata 'tuna'? Tuna memiliki beberapa arti, salah satunya jenis ikan yang ada di laut dengan bobot yang besar dan memiliki daging manis dan lezat, iya ikan tuna. Tapi, tuna dalam bentuk terikat, seperti tunanetra, tunarungu, tunagrahita, yang memiliki ikatan dengan kata setelahnya berarti luka, rusak, kurang, bahkan tidak memiliki.

Saat itu aku pernah menonton sebuah video yang dalam gambar bergerak tersebut, seorang yang memiliki keistimewaan, yaitu kondisi tuli, mengemukakan pendapatnya bahwa ia tidak menyukai saat orang menyebut mereka dengan sebutan tunarungu. Karena bila dipilah bahasa akan berarti pendengaran yang rusak. Mereka lebih menyukai disebut dengan tuli.

Tunggu, aku bukan bersikap memihak kelompok individu, tapi menurutku menjadi berbeda bukanlah sebuah dosa. Dan menjadi seseorang yang memiliki kekurangan bukan berarti tidak berhak mendapat keadilan bagi kemanusiaan mereka bukan?

Sebenarnya saat itu aku bersyukur karena terlahir dengan keadaan yang masih dilebihkan, tapi ada masa di mana rasanya aku ingin menjadi seorang tuli. Ya, saat di mana aku berjalan menuju ke kelas mataku yang normal memergoki dua wanita yang sedang berbicara yang tampaknya begitu serius. Inoue dan Rukia, ya dan aku berharap saat itu aku menjadi tuli.

Bodohnya aku benar-benar penasaran dengan percakapan dua wanita ini, sampai bahkan rasanya kebangganku menjadi seorang laki-laki ternodai karena tingkah laku bodohku sekarang. Menguping.

"Inoue … percayalah padaku, apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini mungkin bisa membawamu ke dalam kekeliruan," kata Rukia seraya mengikuti posisi wanita di sampingnya yang sedang melihat pemandangan kota Karakura yang tampak sama seperti biasanya, tapi terlihat lebih menarik saat itu. Maksudku tanpa menatap satu sama lain.

Kulihat Inoue menyeka air matanya, dan mengupayakan untuk tersenyum. Tunggu, kenapa Inoue menangis? "Sepertinya Kuchiki begitu dekat dengan Kurosaki … ?" Lalu Inoue pun menoleh ke arah Rukia.

Rukia menatap lawan bicaranya, "Aku hanya mencoba membuat distraksi untuk orang-orang di atap tadi, kau harus tau itu. Karena, kurasa dia benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi dia atas tadi, bukan? Ya, sikapnya yang acuh tak acuh akan menguntungkanku untuk kabur dalam pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh selanjutnya," jawabnya dengan senyuman.

"Mungkin ini menjadi momen pembicaraan yang intim untuk kita berdua, Kuchiki. Momen langka untuk bicara berdua denganmu seperti ini." Kuakui, Inoue memang murah senyum sejak dulu, ia dikenal sebagai pribadi yang ceria. Tampaknya mereka berdua menyukai pembicaraan mereka berdua. Pembicaraan mereka tentangku. Iya, aku. Kurasa tindakanku tidak begitu salah, karena ini bisa disebut aku menangkap basah orang yang sedang membicarakanku dari belakang.

"Tenang saja, Inoue. Aku tidak memiliki waktu banyak, lagi pula rasanya tidak mungkin memiliki sesuatu yang tidak ditakdirkan untuk diri kita." Perkataan Rukia selalu memiliki teka-teki di dalamnya, kurasa Inoue juga bingung sepertiku.

Percakapan yang menggantung itu berakhir dengan ajakan Rukia untuk masuk ke kelas, ia pun tak lupa meraih tangan Inoue pergi dari balkon, melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju tempat yang awalnya menjadi tujuanku. "Mereka benar-benar … makhluk yang membingungkan."

Dan lagi, apa yang sebenarnya Rukia rencanakan dengan permainan lidah dan perannya tadi? Sebelumnya memberiku masalah dengan mengucapkan namaku di saat ada orang lain menyatakan perasaan padanya, dan sekarang seolah mendukung orang lain untuk … _argh_ , entahlah.

Lantas, kenapa aku harus pusing dengan apa yang sebenernya ingin ia lakukan? Aku hanya tidak suka saat caranya berbicara soal takdir dan menggunakanku untuk keuntungannya. Menurutnya, sebenarnya apa aku ini? Lama memikirkan tingkah laku wanita, membuatku bersikap seperti mereka. Mungkin memang benar setiap individu berawal dari perempuan sebelum kromosom Y menghancurkan keharmonisan kromosom X yang sedang berpaut cinta.

—

Sudah dulu soal Ichigo di sekolahnya. Karena runtut cerita Ichigo di hari itu benar-benar terombang-ambing. Hari itu, seakan hidup Ichigo memiliki begitu banyak masalah yang dipicu oleh satu orang. Iya, Rukia.

Bahkan saat pulang sekolah pun, Ichigo berpikir bahwa Rukia adalah sumber masalah baginya. Tapi bisakah kalian bayangkan, sepertinya seolah Tuhan sedang menguji kalian dengan objek masalah yang kalian pikirkan tepat setelah kalian memikirkannya. Karena sesaat setelah Ichigo mendengus kesal akan hari itu, tiba-tiba satu tepukan di pundaknya membuyarkan segala pikirannya.

"Hai, Ichigo!" Sapa pemudi dengan postur tubuh yang sedikit menjinjit saat mencoba menyapa lawan sapaannya dengan menepuk pundak.

Ya, tepukan itu menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau?!" Ichigo benar-benar tidak percaya dengan candaan hidup macam apa yang ia alami hari ini. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Maksudku—kenapa kau ada di jalanan ini? Dan sekarang berada di hadapanku. Kenapa, ha?!" Ichigo rupanya kehilangan sedikit kesabarannya.

Lawan bicaranya memajukan bibirnya dan mendengus kesal. "Tentu saja, aku sedang berjalan pulang menuju rumahku, bodoh!" Tidak lupa, pemudi tersebut menambahkan bentuk suara yang terkesan merendahkan.

"Ap—apa?" Sesaat rupanya Ichigo lupa, bahwa objek masalah yang ia pikir berada di sampingnya sekarang—pikirnya memang sudah tidak waras—tetapi, ia rupanya sadar bahwa ia sudah kehilangan logikanya untuk berpikir untuk sejenak, bahwa pemudi di sampingnya memang memiliki arah jalan pulang yang sama sepertinya.

"Melihat dari responmu, sepertinya kau sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu sendiri," tambahnya lagi dengan menggelengkan kepala. Iya, pemudi itu bukan lain adalah Rukia, objek masalah menurut Ichigo di hari itu yang seperti menghantui harinya dan entah berhenti kapan.

"Kau!" Rasanya Ichigo kalap dan ingin sekali menyumpal kaus kaki ke dalam mulut lawan bicaranya. "Kenapa kalian para wanita selalu membuat bingung laki-laki dengan perilaku kalian?" Ichigo sadar hal yang membuatnya kesal sebenarnya adalah sikap Rukia saat ia menguping pembicaraannya dengan Inoue, ia hanya tak terima diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Bukan 'kah itu menjadi daya tarik seorang wanita?"

"Eh?" Kali ini Ichigo bingung. Bukan, bukan karena jawaban dari lawan bicaranya, tapi karena lawan bicaranya tertawa setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang terdengar seperti pernyataan dari mulutnya.

"Lihatlah dirimu sekarang, bukan 'kah kebingungan itu membuatmu menjadi memikirkan setiap perkataan wanita dengan seksama, sehingga bila menurutmu kurang jelas, kau akan bereaksi seperti tadi. Yang tanpa disadari kau akan memikirkan si lawan bicara sedikit lebih lama atau pun hanya sepintas terlintas dalam benakmu. Eh?" Ucap Rukia memastikan dan menirukan gaya Ichigo.

Ichigo menelan ludahnya dan tertegun, ia seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah.

"Kenapa?"

"Maksudku- … poinmu soal membuat orang menjadi sedikit lebih lama memerhatikan apa yang diucapkan lawan bicaranya saat 'bingung' ...," ucap Ichigo menekankan kata bingung. "... itu memang dapat diterima, dan sedikit ada benarnya."

Ichigo terlihat seperti merenung setelah mengeluarkan isi pikirannya. Lalu Ichigo tertawa kecil, mencoba membohongi dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu? Apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang? Sudah mulai tertarik padaku?" Rukia tampak seperti makhluk jahat yang menggoda iman seseorang saat ia bertanya pada Ichigo saat itu.

Benar, Ichigo tidak boleh tertipu akan permainan objek masalahnya saat itu. Ia pun mendengus kesal dan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dari lawan bicaranya dengan opininya. "Dengar Rukia, apa mungkin seseorang dapat menyukai orang lain tanpa mengetahui banyak hal tentang orang tersebut?"

"Kurasa mungkin."

"Hah? Apa?"

"Kau mendengar jawabanku, Ichigo. Sebenarnya pertanyaanmu itu untuk memastikan jawaban dariku atau ... agar bisa dikejutkan untuk kedua kalinya?"

Ichigo tertegun, ia merasa wanita di depannya adalah seorang cenayang.

Rukia pun tertawa geli. "Sudahlah, Ichigo. Aku duluan." Ia pun pergi mendahului lawan bicaranya yang masih kebingungan. Memamerkan punggungnya yang kecil dan membuat gerakan dengan penggung tangannya seperti layar perahu di tengah laut yang melambai pergi.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa Renji menyukai wanita seperti dia." Lalu ia pun tersenyum setelahnya. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya kala itu. Tapi kurasa, ia menggumamkan sesuatu. Satu kata yang membuatnya tersenyum lebih lebar lagi.

"Rukia ..." Dia sungguh terlihat bodoh saat pulang sekolah sore itu, sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali tersenyum kebingungan. Entah obat apa yang ia minum hari itu.

"Wanita yang menarik."

 **Selanjutnya …**

* * *

 _Pojok K.,_

 _Karena belum bisa berterimakasih dengan inbox untuk anonymous reviewer, jadi mari gunakan pojokan ini untuk mengucapkan terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu berharganya. Terimakasih kepada Rukichigo, ReyN, dan Hendrik Widyawati yang sudah membaca dan mereview untuk hal yang tidak istimewa seperti onggokan ini. Untuk laman ini, maaf bila tidak sesuai ekspektasi dan penuh kekurangan. Sekali lagi, terimakasih untuk pembaca yang sudah sudih membaca dan mereview bungkusan bau tengik ini._


End file.
